


how do you like your eggs in the morning? i like mine with a kiss

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Smut, there a lot in love, tiny bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't know how he got lucky enough to have the most beautiful boy in the world standing butt naked in his kitchen making him breakfast on a Saturday morning but hey, he isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you like your eggs in the morning? i like mine with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part two of [waitin' on the goldrush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1292335) (you don't have to read the first one to understand this one but it'll be cuter and stuff)
> 
> based on [this](https://twitter.com/5SOS/status/444839195937628160/photo/1) picture
> 
> i feel kind of iffy about this one, but i hope you guys like it! xx
> 
> (((((follow me on tumblr - sleepyclemmings)))))

* * *

Ashton loves the morning after at Calum’s almost as much as he loves the night before.

He loves waking up to Calum’s body clinging to his, with his head buried into Ashton’s chest and his arms wrapped around his torso and their legs tangled together. He loves the way Calum breathes through his nose a little too loudly and how he occasionally shifts in his sleep and tightens his grip on Ashton (as if Ashton would ever leave his side anyway).

He loves to comb his fingers through Calum’s dark hair, pushing it out of his eyes and untangling all of the knots. (Caused partially from sleep and partially from Ashton’s grabby hands the night before, tugging at it desperately. Ashton just _lives_ to hear that groan that comes from the back of Calum’s throat and also because he just needs something to hold onto while Calum is making him feel so good he can’t breathe.)

He loves Calum’s face when his eyes flutter open and he looks up at Ashton with his eyes still half closed and heavy from sleep. He loves Calum’s morning voice, always low and scratchy and raspy, (similar to how it is the night before when he’s begging for Ashton to “just stop teasing and _touch_ him already”).

He loves how even after 7 months Calum always lets out a low whine and pouts when he feels the bed move and he loses Ashton’s warmth when Ashton decides to make them breakfast. (Calum is secretly grateful for that because Calum is so not a morning person, unlike Ashton who is always way too cheery for someone who wakes up before 10 am almost daily.)

(Calum also thinks thinks asking Ashton to move into his apartment and out from under that grimy old tent under the bridge [Calum never understood why Ashton chose to live there for so long when he was perfectly capable of finding a real job and buying his own place, but the boy was weird and always claimed it was a family culture type of thing. Calum didn’t get it but never pressed the issue; he knew sometimes Ashton felt guilty for leaving his family behind to be with Calum.] was a pretty smart decision on his part because when Ashton’s not around he feels a literal whole in his heart like he’s missing something vital to his being and he can’t fall asleep without listening to the steady beating of Ashton’s heart and the feeling of his hands running along Calum’s back.)

But one morning Ashton seems to sleep in later than usual and he’s surprised to not feel the familiar weight of the slightly younger boy curled into his side. He sits up in bed and looks around the room, wondering where his boyfriend has run off to. He rubs his eyes free from sleep as best he can, looks at the clock and sees that it says 11:36 am, which is late for him but pretty early for Calum. Sitting in bed zoning out for a moment, Ashton hears something coming from outside of the bedroom but when he calls out for Calum, he gets no response. So he stumbles out of bed to look for him and that’s when he sees them, the bruises on his hips.

They’re not extremely large or anything but they’re already turning a pretty greenish yellow color and they’re right by the v-lines of his hips and even though he knows people might seem them if he has his shirt off, Ashton can’t help but love the way they look. They’re like reminders of how good Calum makes him feel, how much Calum takes care of him. As Ashton bends down to pull on his sweatpants, he feels the other reminder of how good Calum makes him feel. The soreness and pain in his bum and lower back is something he could definitely live without, but appreciates just as much.

Ashton can’t help but think about the night before, how about 8 hours earlier they had been stumbling through the door, giggling loud enough for the whole floor to hear. They were finally alone after spending a night of bar hopping and taking way too many shots and grindingly shamelessly on tables (along with Michael, his newly dyed black and red hair, and his new boytoy Luke, who is entirely too tall and has a lip ring and is completely smitten over Michael).

And Ashton can’t help blush at the memory of Calum gripping his hips tightly and pushing him against the door, kissing along his jaw while stripping them of their shirts, whispering into his ear how he had waited all night to do this and how he couldn’t wait to make Ashton feel good and that he was going to take such good care of him.

(Because that’s how it works: Ashton likes to take care of Calum by doing the laundry and doing the cooking and reminding Calum to study for that Sociology test he has on Wednesday. Calum likes to take care of Ashton by helping him unwind; giving him foot massages after walking around town all day trying to make some extra cash and giving him blow jobs from underneath the dinner table and fucking him so hard he goes into a state of bliss where he can’t move or even remember his own name.)

Ashton couldn’t hold back a moan when Calum finally kissed him because Ashton loves the feeling of Calum’s lips against his and the feeling of his tongue running along his own. Every move and every kiss was desperate and needy; their hands were everywhere, unable to stop touching each other, even though they had done this a million times.

(Every time the kiss like this it reminds him of the first time they made out in an alleyway in the middle of the night after their third date: grabby hands and heavy breathing and wanting to be able to touch everywhere all at once.)

Calum started to roll his hips against Ashton’s repeatedly creating so much friction that felt so good but so  _frustrating_ because it just wasn’t enough. Ashton had been half hard the whole night (and he hadn’t missed out on the fact that Calum had been as well) and all of this teasing was making his head spin.

By the time Calum broke their kiss to start sucking and biting dark marks along Ashton’s neck, Ashton was a panting and whimpering mess, feeling _hothothot_ all over. (“P-please, please C-Cal. God, been waiting for you f-for so long now.”) And just like that, Calum stripped them both completely and started rubbing his cock along Ashton’s. Ashton slipped his hands into Calum’s dark hair, tugging hard to pull his head down and connect their lips in a kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue and loud moans.

At this point Ashton, was already so fucking close that it was painful. So when Calum finally wrapped a hand around Ashton’s member, he immediately started to buck his hips, fucking into Calum’s fist and digging his nails into Calum’s bicep to just hold onto something. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the door that they were still up against while Calum left hot open mouthed kisses at his neck and practically begs for Ashton to come, (“There ya go Ash, c’mon baby come for me, God you look so fucking hot right now just come all over me please c’mon let it go”).

Maybe it was the way Calum’s raspy voice broke when he said “please” or maybe it was the way he was watching Ashton so intently that he felt himself getting red with blush from the attention (which is a little silly but Ashton is still completely enamored by this beautiful boy with the brown eyes), but with a low whine and Calum’s name on his lips Ashton came all over Calum’s hand and stomach.

Before Ashton could even catch his breath and finish coming down from his orgasm, he was turned around with his face and hands pressed up against the door. He felt Calum’s hand pulling his hips back a bit and pushing his legs apart. He heard Calum wanking himself off a bit and before Ashton could turn around to have a look, he felt the sharp pain of intrusion and he couldn’t help but let out a sob.

They hadn’t done it like this in so long, so raw and animalistic almost with Calum groaning and repeating “oh god” and “You feel so fucking good babe” over and over. Ashton whined again and he kind of hates himself for liking it like this so much, when he’s basically helpless as Calum grips onto his hips so tightly bruises form as he roughly slams Ashton’s hips back down onto his cock repeatedly with a grunt escaping his lips every time, not even giving Ashton time to form some type of rhythm to push back into him.

Ashton reached down to touch himself and he could feel the tension in his stomach again, building up just as quickly as the first one did. When Calum moved one of his hands to grasp Ashton’s hair and yank his head back to whisper in his ear with a raspy voice, “Love you so fucking much Ash, c’mon baby come for me,” Ashton let out a strangled moan that got caught in the back of his throat and released his load into his hand and on his stomach and even some on the door.

Shortly after Calum stilled inside him and came while biting Ashton’s shoulder and let out the most pornographic moan Ashton has ever heard After Cal pulled out oh so slowly, they sank to the floor, curled up together and attempted to catch their breath.

Somehow, some time later, they crawled into bed. Entirely too exhausted and still fairly drunk to speak, only a few lazy kisses and a whispered “I love you” from Cal were exchanged before passing out.

Ashton finally shakes himself out of his flashback, half hard again just from thinking about it, and wanders into the kitchen.

He is greeted by the image of his handsome boyfriend cooking breakfast, with his back to him and wearing nothing but a beanie. Ashton can’t help but smile because Calum is making him breakfast (and that never happens) and his heart starts to swell a bit because it’s just all very endearing, (not to mention Calum has such a cute butt it should be illegal).

Ashton pads across the tile floor as quietly as possible and slips his arm around Calum’s waist and rests his cheek against his shoulder. Calum jumps a little, but then relaxes and looks over his shoulder and says, “Mornin’ love.” Ashton smiles and whispers back in a fake shocked voice, “You’re making breakfast?” Calum nods very seriously and replies, “Yep, I woke up early and I figured I would make some for you this time around,” and adds on, “I had to run to the store to get some more vegemite because we were out but don’t worry I got it covered.”

And Ashton can hear the smile in his voice and he kisses him several times on his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze and Calum turns around to face him. Ashton keeps his arms locked around Calum’s middle and rests his chin on Calum’s chest to look at him (it’s funny because Ashton isn’t that much shorter than him but it feels right and a little like home).

When Ashton smiles up at Calum and his deep dimples make an appearance, Calum thinks, although it’s kind of cheesy, that his eyes look like they’re smiling too and he says in almost a whisper, “You’re beautiful Ash.” And Ashton fucking blushes and he lets out that goddamn giggle that makes Calum fall in love with him even more every time he hears it and Ashton whispers right back at him, “You’re amazing, Cal. How did I get so lucky?”

(Because Ashton suddenly feels overwhelmed by the love he has for this boy, who loves him so wholly and completely and purely and without question, accepting every piece of him: from his poor background, his screwed up family traditions, to his struggles with his self-esteem and self-image, Calum accepted it all. Ashton doesn’t understand it and he doesn’t think he deserves it because he doesn’t have a whole lot to offer Calum. The only thing he can give him is his heart and soul which he’s already done; Calum had every part of him from the beginning, from the first time Calum kissed him on his front porch after their first date.)

And Cal attempts to hold back a smile as he shakes his head slightly and bends down to press a light kiss to Ashton’s lips and when he pulls back he hovers above Ashton’s mouth so he’s practically breathing into him and he says in a voice so quiet that if Ashton wasn’t so close to him he definitely would not have heard him, “Ash, I’m the one that got lucky. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known, and I have no fucking clue what you see in me but I’m not letting you go ever.”

And Ashton, fuck, he hates being so goddamn emotional all the time but Calum just has that effect on him, he can feel tears welling up and he tries to smile but he just lets out a laugh that sounds like he just got hit in the stomach

Calum doesn’t say anything, just moves his hands up to grasp Ashton’s face and stroke his thumbs across Ashton’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, dark brown connecting with hazel.

Ashton mumbles an ‘I love you’ under his breath and lets out a strangled laugh again as he tries to compose himself again, and Calum whispers back the same three words in reply and kisses Ashton again.

Ashton swears to himself right then and there, in the middle of that kiss, that he’ll do everything he can to one day show Calum how much he truly means to him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so ya if it's horrible don't hate me


End file.
